Casa dreams
by The occupied puppet
Summary: My friends dream crackifyed by yours truely and this is also my first fanfic so plz enjoy
1. Chapter 1

my friend dreamed this up and told me to write it she woke up screaming "no not france not france!"

I do not own hetalia cuz if I did I would be arrested

* * *

So cold… It's always cold when we sleep in the galley. I sneeze, pulling my blood tinted sheets closer to me, I listen to the hushed whispers of the other girls. I don't know why they insist on talking the whole night… oh well their loss. I close my eyes and slowly yet surely I become lulled to sleep by the faint melody of the waves near bye.

A faint but of light comes to my eyes oh great even when the councilors let us sleep in I still wake up early, my morning thoughts nag at me. I just lie there savoring the unexpected warmth I found this morning. Usually I'm always freezing in the galley, day or night. I ignore the thought, resting for a few more minutes and hugging my pillo- wait I don't remember my pillow being this firm and why is there a damp wind puffing on my eyes? Slowly I open my eyes finding myself face to face with France, my least favorite character in hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own hetalia cuz if I did I would be too busy playing with them

* * *

My mind explodes trying to figure out how an anime character managed to get into my arms . I look around and realized that the only people in the galley are me, Ashley, Margarett, and Lauren. All of them cuddling more hetalia characters. I flail my arms and legs hoping that he will let go. But he just mumbles something about how he loves brunettes and hugs me tighter. I look at my friends hoping they're awake and will help me, but sadly Lauren is still snuggling with Italy, Ashley is using Iceland as a lap pillow, and Margarett is snoozing in harmony with Greece. I sigh and squirm some more trying to get out of his perverted sleep induced hold, as i am trying to pry his fingers off his eyes flutter open, his blue eyes peering into my brown ones. He looked slightly confused... but just slightly, his eyes seemed to scan me pausing at this chest and no-no square areas. He smirks pervertedly and says with his pure french accent (i mentally smack myself remembering he is the France) "hello pretty lady may i ask where i am?" he says looking around occasionally flitting his eyes back to me. I take a shaky breath still trying to inch away from him tho doing it unsuccessfully "were in camp casa mare in Texas" He looks at her smirking again causing shivers to go up her spine "awww a shy one aren't you?" he says while pulling her closer with every word. I make a little shrieking sound and kick him in the balls. Hearing the thud of his rolling off the matress and him hitting the floor made her giggle with triumph.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own hetalia cuz if I did I would be too busy curl rapeing italy to be doing this

oh yea and random fact bout me that you probubly dont care about :3 on my wedding day (which is gonna take a while cuz im happy being single but a girl can dream cant she?) im going to have it on a beach and have a swim suit underneath my dress. after the pastor says you may kiss the bride i will strip and jump into the water! i just wasted 5+ seconds of your life anyways enjoy :D

* * *

I heard a little terrified squeak coming from beside me and there i saw Ashley blushing and fully awake thanks to Iceland being her pillow and her little squeaking solo also woke up Iceland who was looking pretty confused at the moment. But that was not the real problem France was advancing so i pulled my blanket over my head and screamed at him to go away "But i cant go away our love is burning too brightly" he says while trying to get a grip on her again. I kick his hand "I-I am not Devin I am just a blanket!" I yell muffled by my sheets, he smirk his devilish smile again " so your pretty little name is Devin" I blush matching my sheets perfectly and say a little softer "Blankets don't have names" I shiver and peek out the covers, I look out the winter and see snow... In July well its not the weirdest thing ive see today. I was about to go back to sleep but i hear a sharp giggle coming from my right and i see that Lauren with a hint of hysteria to her voice which causes Italy to awake. I smile at her bubblyness around Italy its like a dream come true for her. Well lucky her i got stuck with a perverted ass. oh crud he's advancing, i scoot my matress and myself into a corner. Big mistake now im trapped and france is advanceing with a smirk on his face that tells me he's up to something.


End file.
